Oniria e Insomnia
by Lizie CoBlack
Summary: Sus patronus lentamente desapareciendo. Rápidos y confusos escenarios con ellos volviendo. "Un caballero de la corte real jurando lealtad a un príncipe. Un delegado de la clase enamorado de un sobresaliente compañero. Héroes luchando codo a codo, en juventud y años venideros". —¿Crees en la reencarnación?


**Disclaimer** : estos personajes no son míos. El universo 'Boku no Hero Academia' pertenece a Kōhei Horikoshi y el mundo de HP a J. K. Rowling. La imagen pertenece Nappotuna (tumblr) .com(/)post(/)162947263304(/)comforting. El título pertenece una canción de love of lesbian, que al salir en mi playlist le quedó como anillo al dedo. Yo solo me divierto creando fics.

 **Aclaraciones:** Los flashback, al igual que algunos diálogos, aquellos escritos en " _cursivas_ ".

 **Contextualización:** AU! Potterverse. Un ligero Reincarnation.

 **Advertencias:** Huecos argumentales. Literatura rosa… posible OoC.

 _Con cariño especial para Ritsu Pepe._

* * *

*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'

 _ **Oniria e Insomnia**_

 **Al buscarte, allí estarás…**

*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'

* * *

I

—¿Crees en la reencarnación? —el suave tono se apropia de su atención.

A Iida le toma solo un momento para redirigir su atención. Sin embargo, la mirada de Todoroki no está en él, todo parece eclipsarse en Midorima y Bakugo. Un suspiro involuntario es la respuesta automática de su cuerpo. No sabe qué debe responder. Ni siquiera desea pensar de más ante lo que puede observar.

—No entiendo el sentido de su pregunta, Todoroki.

—¿No lo haces?—. Un latido discordante, rígido, quizá doloroso. Y Tenya solamente quiere saber por qué. Oh, heterocromía glacial, aceros en azul y plateado e igualmente blindados. En ese momento no quiere saber lo qué tales espejos son capaces de reflejar de él. De vuelve su atención al frente.

—Veo que Todoroki es muy serio en el tema, permítame repensar la respuesta. —Cede, como ya es habitual.

"Kacchan estás siendo testarudo"

"Callate maldito, Deku. Sé lo que estoy haciendo".

"No lo sabes, la floritura es más amplia, seguido de un movimiento curvo, no recto". "Siquiera estás pensando en momentos felices".

"¡Maldita sea, eres tú llenando mis putos pensamientos y parloteando sin cesar lo que no deja concentrarme!".

"¡Kacchan!"

Iida sonríe, un poco, apenas un esbozo. Es claro para todos que son el causante mutuo de sus patronus, por mucho que Bakugo se resista.

Oprime los dedos alrededor de su varita, en consuelo.

—Yo sí lo hago. Algunas personas están destinadas a reencontrarse, Midoriya y Bakugo, por ejemplo, no los imagino de otra forma que no sean juntos—. El tono de Todoroki es uniforme, sin un matiz de otra emoción, neutral en apariencia.

—Quizá—, Tenya asiente como autómata. —En realidad, nunca había pensado al respecto—, su mano se mueve de arriba abajo en un espasmo, —somos magos, se pueden crear espacios en un pequeño compartimiento, leer las estrellas o predecir el destino. No parece tan ilógico.

El silencio precede ante el choque de opiniones. Las voces de sus compañeros se escuchan en el club de duelo. Midoriya ahora solo ve los avances de su amigo en silencio, Ochako cada tanto pide consejos y escucha atenta a Midoriya. Algunos como Momo batallan con los movimientos de la varita, ella siempre es buena en la pronunciación de los hechizos, sonríe siempre puede contar con los ánimos de Jirou. Niega frenético ante las jugarretas de Denki y Kirishima, a un paso de caminar a detenerlos el Profesor Aizawa con un movimiento de varita los deja petrificados. Y Tenya suspira, concentrándose.

Es agridulce.

Sus pensamientos se llenan de recuerdos.

 _Una suave tonada, la orquesta tocando un vals vienés._

 _No hay muchas parejas en la pista, aunque la mayoría sea sangre pura pocas familias acostumbran instruir a sus herederos en otra cosa que no sea vals inglés._

 _Y él sonríe, su hermano lo hacía dar vueltas y vueltas, enseñándole la gracia de compartir el poder en un baile. Soltarse y dejar los movimientos mecánicos que desde niño le caracterizaron. Pero no es Tensei su pareja._

 _Manos firmes, un poco heladas, lo toman con simple delicadeza. Lo dirige, como un paseo de la mano, por esos grandes salones. Cambia de tornas, mantienen el centro en equilibrio al dar vueltas en un mismo lugar. Es tan fácil la transición en el reverse. Iida suspira, poniendo la disposición. Se detienen, inclina su pie y torso, mostrando en un instante la figura como acompañante. Extiende el cuello y sonríe con suavidad, cerrando los ojos un momento. Recupera la postura y siguen dando vueltas, como el cauce de las olas al abrirse paso, natural._

 _No necesitan decir palabras sus cuerpos lo hacen por sí solos. Recitan un canto de armonía, resaltando una compatibilidad que no creían poseer._

 _La orquesta obra su magia, un hechizo al cuerpo de ambos bailarines. En Tenya que aún se estremece, ante ese roce sutil de unos labios fríos en el dorso de su mano, como el gesto de un galante caballero, en agradecimiento_.

Lo hace, con soltura y calma al tiempo que susurra: — _Expecto patronus_.

Está hecho, simplemente lo siente, en el calor de su mano al terminar la floritura. En el pulso en su núcleo mágico ante el esfuerzo de tal hechizo. Un resplandor que se cuela un poco en la oscuridad de sus párpados. Allí enfrente de él, un perro le inclina la cabeza y mueve su cola con entusiasmo, sin sorprenderle, sonríe, feliz por el trabajo logrado.

La figura de un lobo irrumpe la escena, se inclina un segundo antes de olfatear al perro. Su patronus le expone el cuello en señal de respeto. E Iida se sobresalta sin saber qué hacer, con frenéticos aspavientos trata de buscar la solución. Una risita franca lo deja tieso. Mecanizado voltea la vista a Todoroki. Tenya balbucea sin sentido ganándose una sonrisa ligera y calor en sus mejillas.

—¿Sabías que los lobos sólo eligen a una pareja?

—Espere… son hechizos—. La sonrisa en el rostro ajeno no se va.

—Lo son, claramente la magia es un reflejo del portador.

—Oh—. Asiente… Sí, Oh. —¿Su patronus es un lobo, Todoroki?

—¿No es curioso? Otra muestra clara de nuestra compatibilidad.

A Tenya todo le rebobina en la cabeza, de reojo observa a sus patronus acariciarse los costados. Lo está pensando mucho, quizá lo ha sobreentendido. Su pecho arde, caliente de muchas sensaciones, de su magia al utilizarse, del extraño bamboleo de su corazón. Sus manos se mueven a los lados, seguidas por el rápido ir de sus pensamientos.

—Para ser más claro, creo que en otra vida fuimos un mismo ser. Y me gustaría que en esta vida lo volvieramos a ser.

Y volutas de magia condensada los envolvieron. Sus patronus lentamente desapareciendo. Rápidos y confusos escenarios con ellos volviendo.

 _Un caballero de la corte real jurando lealtad a un príncipe_.

 _Un delegado de la clase enamorado de un sobresaliente compañero._

 _Héroes luchando codo a codo, en juventud y años venideros_.

— _Shouto_ —. Lo observa, como si fuera la primera vez.

— _Tenya_ —. Calidez en sus ojos, ya es capaz de reconocer.

Almas jóvenes enlazadas por reencuentros.

* * *

*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **Gracias por leer.**

¡Felices fiestas!

No sé si esto sea muy ilusorio o carezca de sentido. Quería regalar un AU!Potterverse pero el tema de la reencarnación de repente apareció. Lo siento.

Está hecho con todo el cariño y esperando que te guste. Y a todo aquel con amor a esta pareja que se anime a leer.

No hice mucho esbozo de la ubicación del colegio, para que los imaginarás en Hogwarts o Mahoutokoro. Si es en Hogwarts a Shouto lo imagino en Slytherin y a Tenya en Ravenclaw (aunque a Momo también), a Izuku y Katsuki en Gryffindor (creo que Kirishima puede estar en esta casa) y a Denki en Hufflepuff. En el caso de Mahoutokoro, de quién no conozco mucho, me imagino a Todoroki y a Momo con túnicas doradas por su excelencia académica.

Mi primer TodoIida como puedes ver, una disculpa por el posible OoC, igual con horrores ortográficos y gramaticales, me divertí escribiendo esto.

Saludos.

Lizie.

P. D.: Me encantaría que si lo leyeron me dejaran un comentario, de qué estuvo mal o qué necesito mejorar o quizá de lo que les gusto, sean respetuosos eso sí.


End file.
